Good Night Moon
by blueskies723
Summary: This was Casey's last softball game of her high school career. Will she be able to win the game for her team? With a little help, she might win. Disclaimer and Author's Note inside.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Casey Novak, but I do own Danielle Novak. I wish I own them both, because the both of them would definitely have thier own show. :(

**Author's Note: **I've had this idea for the longest time, but I never really had the chance to write this one shot. And this one is titled after one of my favorite bed time stories, "Good Night Moon". I absolutely loved that bed time story when I was a little kid, and maybe it was yours too. And not to get anyone confused, but Danielle's nickname for Casey was "Caser". Just to let you know.

But yeah, read and enjoy. :)

-blueskies723

* * *

The sun was shining brightly that day, with hardly a cloud in the sky. Today was a good day to play softball.

Casey was sitting on the bench with her fellow high school friends. This was the last game she would ever play in her high school career. She was a senior in high school, making this game a bittersweet moment in her life.

She listened to her coach, explaining that if they won this game, they would qualify for the region's tournament. After playing on the varsity team for three years Casey wanted this more than anything else, especially since she was the captain of the team.

Her coach stopped talking and the game began. She was standing on second base when she heard her name being called.

"Go Caser!"

She turned her head slightly and saw her four year old sister sitting in the stands with the babysitter. The only time Casey's dad ever needed a babysitter for Danielle Novak was when Casey entered softball season. Casey smiled at her sister, who was sharing popcorn with the babysitter.

She decided to win the game for her sister.

* * *

This was going to be the end of the season if Casey Novak didn't hit the ball.

She put on the helmet that covered her dark red hair, grabbed her bat and left the pit. Before stepping into the batter's box, she took a few practice swings. Then she stepped in and looked at the pitcher straight in the eye; she wasn't going to let the player on the other team ruin this game.

The pitcher threw the ball and Casey swung the bat too early.

"Strike one!"

Casey silently moaned. She can't strike out, not this time anyway. She shrugged the strike off as she prepared herself to swing. The second time she swung, she was only seconds late into hitting the ball.

"Strike two!"

She was getting angry. Casey couldn't let this happen to the team. She was the captain and the only senior who could play at a college level. She sighed and stepped out of the batter's box. She wasn't too happy.

"Come on Caser! You can do it!"

Casey looked up and saw Danielle standing up in the stands. She was clapping and chanting "Go Caser Go!" She couldn't help but laugh when most of the people sitting with her started chanting with her. Casey shook her head, picked up her bat, and stood next to home place.

"Stop Chanting! Caser needs to play!"

Her green eyes lit up when the ball came flying towards her. This time, she smacked the ball and it started to fly back to the opposing team. Casey started to run, and when she was running to second base, she realized that she hit a home run. The crowd was cheering as she jogged around the bases. Her team left the pit and congratulated her when she was at home base. They won the game by one point, and it was all because of her four year old sister chanting.

* * *

Casey sat down next to Danielle with a book in her hand. It was almost eight o'clock, which was Danielle's bedtime.

"You hit that ball today Caser" Danielle exclaimed as the older Novak sat down next to Danielle on her bed.

"I know, and it was because of you."

"Huh?"

"You believed in me when I didn't."

"You were upset and I don't like it when Caser is upset!"

Casey smiled as she patted her sister on the head. Somehow, Danielle always knew what to say, even though she was four years old. But the child was really smart for her age, and her bright blue eyes showed the intelligent. It wasn't the only thing that her eyes showed.

"I don't like being upset either. Are you ready to hear your bedtime story?" Casey asked as she opened the book.

"What's the story?"

"'The Three Little Pigs'."

"I don't want you to read that one!"

"If you suggest that I read 'Good Night Moon' one more time..."

"Please Caser?" Danielle asked as the toddler pouted and the blue eyes started to water. Casey sighed and closed the book.

"Fine, but I'm only reading it again because I don't like it when you're sad either."

"Yay!"

Casey got up from the bed, switched books, and sat back down. She opened the book as Danielle moved closer towards her sister. Casey put her arm around her sister and started reading.

_"In the great green room, _

_There was a telephone _

_and a red balloon _

_and a picture of, the cow jumping over the moon..."_

She continued flipping the pages and reading Danielle's favorite bedtime story, until she was at the end of reading:

_"Good night stars, _

_Good night air, _

_Good night noises everywhere."_

Casey shut the book and saw that Danielle was sleeping. Casey smiled as she slowly left the bed and placed Danielle on her pillow. She put the book back on the shelves and before she turned off the light, she watched her younger sister sleeping. Casey smiled again, and shut off the light as the toddler continued to dream.


End file.
